edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris, Kris n Chrisfer
''Chris, Kris n Chrisfer ''is a fan fiction set in the Eds' future, it surrounds the Eds in their later years, a new generation of children and the Eds' eager new apprentices. Plot The year is... well, that doesn't matter. This story is (mainly) timeless. The Eds, without kids of their own observe the new kids of the cul-de-sac... where they find something puzzling. It was three misfits who each had similar names and they were friends, too. What a wierd sense of deja vu. This story will all be accounted for in the pilot/prequel. The three misfits that call themselves "the Chrises" found strange feelings in these people when they were offered as apprentices. They made a resounding "yes". The Eds' legacy will live on in these three preteens as they and the Chrises go on new Ed-ventures. Characters Chris to keep traditions Chris is the tallest of the group, the dumbest and the first to be mentioned in the title. Chris is the twelve year old son of Sarah (and some unknown guy), this makes him the only one of the Chrises to be genitically related to their respective teacher. Chris is dumb, as a matter of fact him and his uncle share a striking resemblance behavior wise, appearance wise and intelligence wise though sometimes Chris can seem dumber and smarter at times. He occupies his time hanging out with his two smaller friends, laughing, playing, and following Chrisfer's orders but then there's times where Uncle Ed comes "to teach him stuff". Him and Ed get along very well, they will do stuff together when the previously mentioned things don't get in the way. He seems to have the same affection Ed has for chickens toward quails. He can't remember where the Eds live despite constant reminders. His hair is brown and slightly resembles Ed's old "cool" hair dew. He wears a green sweater with a white undershirt (in the prequel he doesn't dress like this because he didn't know Ed) and purple pants. He highly resembles Ed. Kris know there's plenty of "Kris"es across Wikia but his name had to sound exactly like Chris's for the "Ed, Edd n Eddy feel to it Kris, like the others of his group echoes his respective teacher in many ways. Kris's last name is known right off the bat as being "Kirzinger", despite this last name, Kris and his twin sister Elizabeth are country folk, they have Southern accents (Texas twang) and ''some ''of the values. Kris and his sister were born from Nazz when she applied for a surrogate though Kris and Elizabeth rarely consider her their mother. Kris is often called by the others "Kay" to avoid confusion, also "Tex" but no insults. Sometimes he can wise crack, sort of like Edd but he doesn't do it quite as often, unlike Edd's easily being pushed around, Kris is more often known for his "rattlesnake" type personality. His personality is loyalty but he believes one must give respect to get some respect, he says "If you tread on me, I won't be afraid to bite." This is observed in the episode ''Do Yer Chris-work ''when the other two step on him and he reacts by punching Chrisfer in the face. Most of the time he's friendly, sympathetic and very intelligent. He prefers to stay away from arthropods, much to Edd's dismay. He feels that Edd should have been his father because his genetic father pays him no mind or care. He has bright blonde hair (no, this has nothing to do with Blonde Theory), that goes below his chin and always wears Edd's old damaged hat(in the pilot it's a green fedora). The rest of his outfit is clean and new looking (including his hair), it consists of a red shirt with single vertacle white stripes on each sleeve, blue shorts and green shoes. Chrisfer me up a name for this one Chrisfer is one of the fundamentals on how the Ed's apprentices echo them. Chrisfer is three inches shorter than Kris but walks tall. He had an obsession with becoming part of the main group since day one. Chrisfer tries to impress the other kids with various different tricks and contraptions and will even try to break in to social occasions which never goes well. One of the less socially acceptable habits he's often up to is the fact he likes the view of Kris's twin sister, Elizabeth. This lands him in some seriously hot water most of the time. In the second episode he fell out of a tree in her yard. Chrisfer can have a reckless streak, that's for sure. He's learned the art of scamming and leading the scam from Eddy. In Eddy's case, scamming is something more for himself, Chrisfer uses it usually for personal gain as well but not just for money but for social recognition. It's selfish on how he wants them to be part of the main group. He does find Eddy the best person ever with the tales and the way he teaches him not to mention how hom and Eddy can be mirrors of each other. He has a duller color blonde hair than Kris's, it is kept short and not all that tidy, his clothes consist of blue trousers, a yellow and green polo shirt which resembles Eddy's and white shoes. Trivia *At one point Eddy saw Kris as the Chrises' equivalent of Edd and told Chrisfer to give him insult nicknames which resulted in a punch in the face. *Kris protests constantly at Chrisfer staring at his sister. **Considering Kris and Elizabeth are twins this must be considerably creepier to Kris. Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Fan Characters Category:Already Existing Characters